I Love You, But I Can't Change You
by HelloSexy
Summary: What happens when Bella threatens to kill herself if Edward doesn't change her? Will Edward do it? The story's actually pretty good considering it's my first fanfic but please, please, please read and review! Thanks!


**I LOVE YOU, BUT I CAN'T CHANGE YOU**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or plots of Twilight. Oh, how I wish I did!

**Bpov:**

Edward saves my ass everytime. Come to think of it, I would probably be dead if it wasn't for him always rescuing me from the dangers of the world. Don't get me wrong….I love being saved by Edward, but sometimes, I just wish I could save myself. Why am I always in danger of dieing? A.) I'm just plain old clumsy. B.) I fell in love with a vampire. Trouble just always happened to find me. It would be nice to be able to protect myself every now and then and the only way that would be possible would be to turn into a vampire. You would think I was happy now that I've found a solution, oh but wait, Edward would probably kill me if I even brought it up again. Edward and I use to be soo happy. That's right. We **USE TO** be soo happy, before I turned soo bitter. Bitter as in screaming, shouting, and hating anyone and everyone who ever talked to me. Charlie was about ready to send me home back to Renee. I was like a teenage girl with PMS. It was the only way to get Edward to agree to change me. He was going to have to do it sooner or later. Why not sooner? I mean, I was almost 19 years old. And Edward, still his pretty 17 year old self. I have never dated anyone younger than me. I'm okay with being 1 year older than him, but 2 years? That was pushing it. I had tried everything I could in my power to change his mind. EVERYTHING. Well, maybe not everything. There was one last thing I could do, but I was hoping I wouldn't have to. If Edward didn't agree to change me tonight, I would be forced to do the unspeakable.

**Epov:**

God, Bella's annoying me. I love her like crazy, more than words can explain, but I can't change her, right? If I change her, I would be putting her through hell. Sure, she loves me and I don't think she would mind spending all of eternity with me, but she doesn't realize what she has to give up in return. Her identity, Charlie, Renee, her future, and her friends (not that she has very many). She has this crazy idea in her mind that I don't like having to save her from other vampires or the Volturi. I love saving her and not to brag, but I think I've been doing a damn good job. Anyways, she's become extremely sour. Not only to me, but to Alice and the others, too. Alice tried to take her shopping and Bella practically bit her head off. Funny, Alice is the vampire but Bella's the one doing all the biting. At first, I thought it was kind of sexy. Who doesn't like a grumpy girl now and then? But then it started to get irritating. Constant yelling and fighting all hours of the day. Makes me wish I could sleep again. She threatens to continue acting like this until I change her. As if I would give in and let her win. Would I? Should I? Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rose are all getting sick of her and there getting pissed off at me. Like it's my fault she finds the need to scream at everyone who compliments her. Well, maybe it kind of is since I refuse to change her, but I have good reasons for it. Anyways, I'm heading over her place tonight and not looking forward to it. It was time to lay down the law. I was going to tell her no matter what she did, I was not going to change my mind. No matter what. 

**Bpov:**

Ughhh. Edward was pulling up in my driveway. I went to open the door, but he was already inside. He leaned in to kiss me and like always, I pulled away.

"Bella, we really need to talk."

"No duhh. Why else do you think I've called you here. To kiss and make-up? I don't think so."

I could see the annoyance on his face along with a hurt expression. Every moment was killing me, having to be mean to him. I think it hurts me more yelling at him then it hurts him having to listen to it. I felt terrible but I knew this was the only way.

"Edward, I love you more than you could ever know and it hurts me that I've turned so desperate that I've had to act like this but I can't do this anymore!"

His face expressions were emotionless. He just stood there with blank eyes waiting for me to continue.

"I can't keep waiting for you to save me everytime another vampire comes in town or what if the Volturi come back for me? Edward, I always do everything you say; I hardly ever argue with you but this is something I can't just brush off my shoulders!"

I don't know when the tears started flowing from my eyes. I just realized I had been yelling and sobbing uncontrollably.

"I need you to change me!"

"Bella, no. I can't." His voice was practically a whisper. He didn't say anything for a while, and then his expressions turned cold.

"Isabella Swan, I love you more than anything in this world. Heck, I love you to death but this is one favor I cannot do. I'm sorry."

I heard the door slam open and many running feet. Shit, it was the Cullen's. Alice must have had a vision and knew what I was going to do.

"Bella! Please don't do it! It's not worth it!" I heard her shout.

Too late. I was already in the kitchen and had grabbed a knife. I put it to my stomach and was about to push when I had a better idea. I turned around to look at the Cullen's who were completely terrified.

"Change me now, or I'll kill myself."

Author's Note: Kind of dramatic, I know but this is my first fanfic so it's bound to suck terribly. Please review! If people don't review, I will assume you all hate it and stop writing. Don't be afraid to say something negative, I wont get mad at all. Next chapter gets better, I promise! Love, Karen


End file.
